pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lt. Surge
Lt. Surge serves as the Gym Leader at Vermilion City's Gym. He holds the Thunder Badge for the trainers that can defeat him, and specializes in Electric type Pokémon. Appearance Lt. Surge resembles an adult with spiked blonde hair and light skin. In Red and Blue, he wears a military jacket and black boots. In Gold and Silver, Lt. Surge now wears a sleeveless green shirt and camouflage pants. He keeps his black boots, and also now wears a dogtag. Lt. Surge's build is that of a large, muscular man, having tall stature and a very muscular body. Personality Biography Games Lt. Surge first appeared in the original Pokémon games, as the Vermilion City Gym Leader. He would later be in Pokémon Gold and Silver in the same position. Again, he appeared in the Red and Blue remakes, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, with an updated appearance. Masters Manga Adventures HGSS Jō's Big Adventure Anime Main series Ash battled Lt. Surge, using Pikachu against Lt. Surge's Raichu, but lost. However, deepening their bond and training hard, Ash and Pikachu managed to defeat Lt. Surge in a rematch. Origins Sprites Lt. Surge(RB)Sprite.png|Lt. Surge's Battle Sprite in Red & Blue Lt. Surge(Y)Sprite.png|Lt. Surge's Battle Sprite in Yellow Lt. Surge(GS)Sprite.png|Lt. Surge's Battle Sprite in Gold, Silver & Crystal Lt. Surge(FrLg)Sprite.png|Lt. Surge's Battle Sprite in FireRed & LeafGreen Lt. SurgeHGSS.gif|Lt. Surge's Battle Sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSLt. Surge.png|Lt. Surge's VS Sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver Lt. SurgeB2W2.gif|Lt. Surge's VS Sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Lt. Surge VS PE.png|Lt. Surge's VS Sprite in Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee Fame Checker -Vermilion City - sign *What does this person do? "Vermilion City Pokémon Gym Leader: Lt. Surge '' ''The Lightning American!" '' ---- -Vermilion Gym - Lt. Surge *Favorite kind of Pokémon? ''"I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war!" ---- -Vermilion Gym - Gentleman Tucker *What is this person like? "When I was in the Army, Lt. Surge was my strict CO. He was a hard taskmaster." '' ---- -Vermilion Gym - Gentleman Tucker *What is this person like? ''"Lt. Surge was always famous for his cautious nature in the Army." ---- -Vermilion Gym - Sailor Dwayne *What is this person like? "Lt. Surge installed the traps in the Gym himself. He set up double locks everywhere." '' ---- -Vermilion City - Pokémon Journal *There’s a rumor... ''"Lt. Surge is rumored to have been a pilot while home in America. '' ''He used the electricity generated by Pokémon to power his plane." ---- -Message from Lt. Surge From: Lt. Surge To: Player "Hey kid! You electrified me in our battle! I didn’t know that there were gutsy trainers like you. It made me change my mind about you!" Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver, and Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Gym battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *Lt. Surge's name is a play on the word "surge", as in an electrical surge, since he is an -type trainer. *There are several references to Lt. Surge being in the military in the video games (possibly the American army or Air Force). It is said he was Gentleman Tucker's commanding officer in the army during an unspecified war, where his life was saved by -type Pokémon. There is also a rumor that he was a pilot, while in America, who used Electric-type Pokémon to power his plane. *Lt. Surge's Pokémon are slightly higher leveled in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver than in the Generation II games. *Lt. Surge seems to be proof that the Pokémon series started out in a setting similar to the real world. Seeing as the Kanto region in Pokémon Red and Blue is named and modeled after an actual Japanese prefecture, he too is from a real world location: the United States of America. *Lt. Surge shares many similarities to the Street Fighter character Guile due to the fact that they are both muscular blonde Americans who were part of the military. Also Lt. Surge's attire in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver is incredibly similar in appearance to Guile's main attire in the series. *In the anime and in Pokémon Yellow his Raichu can use Mega Kick, which Raichu cannot learn. *Lt. Surge is the only Gym Leader to have only one Pokémon (in Pokémon Yellow). *In the manga, he is one of the 3 Team Rocket execute gym leaders (others 2 are Koga and Sabrina). Gallery FRLG Lt. Surge.png|Lt. Surge in FireRed and LeafGreen. HGSS Lt. Surge.png|Lt. Surge in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Lt. Surge Lets Go Pikachu Eevee-Concept Art.png|Concept art of Lt Surge for Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee Lt surge lets go.jpg Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Generation V characters Category:Generation VII characters